Muñeca de Porcelana
by Urara'Uchiha
Summary: Ambos estaban hartos de amarse en secreto y no demostrarlo. Hasta que un día, cuándo nadie estaba en la Mansión Hyuga, no pudieron contenerse más. Ella lo amaba, y él amaba a su muñeca de porcelana...[NejiHina]
1. La Familia

_Dedicatoria especial:__ Este fic va dedicado con mucho cariño a Culut-camia, por su post número 10.000._

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Advertencia:__ Incesto._

* * *

**Muñeca de Porcelana.**

**Capítulo 1:**** La familia.**

_El corazón actúa por razones que la razón no puede entender._

Una aburrida cena más en familia. Su padre, Hiashi, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, a su izquierda su hija menor Hanabi, a su derecha Hinata, y al lado de esta su querido primo Neji.

¿Qué es la familia? Muchos se referían a su familia cómo padre, madre y hermanos, cómo mucho alguna que otra mascota podía ser aceptada dentro del círculo. Pero Hinata creía que la familia era algo más, ya que, sentía que no podía llamarle familia a todas esas personas sentadas en la mesa.

Hiashi; la cabeza del Clan, frío, amargado, duro, imponente, cruel y desalmado. Ni para con sus hijas tenía sentimientos. Muchas veces le había dejado en claro lo inútil y poco adecuada que era cómo para ser la próxima líder del Clan Hyuga.

Hanabi; Eran hermanas sólo por sangre, porque su relación era completamente nula. Apenas sí se saludaban. Su mayor problema con ella era que se parecía mucho a su padre.

Neji; A él si que lo consideraba un hermano...o algo más? No sabía bien cómo explicarlo. Él la había salvado de que la secuestraran, era una de las personas que más amaba. A pesar de ser de distintas ramas, siempre estuvo junto a ella. Era demasiado especial cómo para llamarlo simplemente primo o Nichan.

En fin, el punto es que en su 'familia' era tan fría cómo un hielo, tan apegada a las antiguas y estiradas tradiciones como un monje y cerradas cómo el cajón de un muerto. Ella y su familia eran dos polos completamente opuestos, por lo que, cómo lo dicta la ley de la física, chocaban de tal forma que era imposible tratar de unirlos sin crear un desastre en el intento.

Miró a su plato, es cuál ya estaba vacío, porque le habían servido tan poco, que de dos bocados terminó su comida, al igual que su hermana. Ya que, para ayudar a una ninja en crecimiento, debía comer saludable y en raciones muy bajas; algo que hacía que a veces quede en estado famélico.

Luego de la aburrida y monótona cena, la mayor de ojos perlas se fue a duchar para luego irse de a dormir. Estaba debajo del agua tibia cuando sintió un ruido en la puerta, se dio vuelta rápidamente, con algo de miedo, pero luego vio que no había nadie, aunque le llamó la atención que la puerta estuviera abierta. Le restó importancia, cerró la puerta y se siguió duchando.

Luego de salir del baño, se dirigió hacia su cuarto, dónde estaba su querido primo. Al ver la puerta abierto la asaltó la curiosidad, ya que él siempre cerraba la puerta para dormir. Miró hacia dentro y allí estaba, con su semblante relajado, no estaba tapado por las sábanas, y tampoco tenía nada en el torso, su perfecto abdomen estaba al aire.

Sintió un calor arder en sus mejillas.¿Cómo podía estar espiando a su primo? Peor ¿Cómo podía sentirse _así _por su primo, su _familia_? Sin embargo, y tras varios intentos, no pudo despegarse de esa pequeña abertura entre la puerta y el marco de esta. Seguía viéndolo cual niña de 7 años mira a una estrella fugaz y pide un deseo.

Escuchó movimiento de parte de de la habitación de su hermana menor, por lo que corrió inmediatamente a su dormitorio y se recostó en su cama. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Una vez más, su primo surcó en sus pensamientos, hasta que por fin pudo quedarse dormida...

.

* * *

_—_Hinata-sama. _—_La llamó su primo Neji.

_—_¿Sí, Neji-Niisan? _—_Preguntó la de ojos perlas, dándose vuelta lentamente para encararlo.

_—_¿La ayudo a entrenar? _—_Preguntó con la amabilidad que siempre usaba con su prima preferida.

_—_Sí, muchas gracias. _—_Aceptó con una sonrisa, y algo de color rojo en las mejillas.

Fueron al patio de atrás juntos. No había nadie en la casa más que ellos dos, ya que Hiashi estaba en una junta con el reto del consejo del Clan Hyuga, mientras que Hanabi estaba en una misión.

Se pusieron en guardia, por así decirlo y comenzaron a pelear. Por supuesto que el genio se limitó a pelear 'suavemente' para cuidar el estado físico de su prima y no matarla en el proceso. Se asombró, ya que su prima había mejorado bastante desde la última vez que entrenó con ella, que fue cuando Naruto salió de Konoha para su entrenamiento especial, y de eso hará unos 3 meses.

_'Naruto' _pensó Neji para sus adentros. Ese chico le había abierto los ojos, pero, al mismo tiempo, lo había cegado con un odio imponente hacia él. El porqué era algo que lo enojaba aún más, porque no podía entender cómo podía sentir así, sabiendo que era un error.

La admiración y el odio se mezclaban con la sola mención de su nombre. Lo admiraba por haberle echo ver la realidad, pero lo odiaba, simplemente, porque poseía el corazón de Hinata. Sí, él sabía el amor que ella profesaba por el Uzumaki, y eso era justamente lo que lo hacía sentir esa fea sensación en el pecho llamada _celos_.

Él tenía el amor de su muñeca de porcelana, Hinata. Así solía llamarla, claro está, en su interior. Con esas facciones tan perfectas, esa sonrisa amable y otros rasgos que caracterizaban a los Hyuga, cómo el cabello largo negro y sedoso, la piel pálida y los ojos perla, pero tenía algo que la hacía tan distinta a ese Clan tan amargo, frío e insensible.

Ella era tan preciosamente distinta. Eso era lo más le gustaba y también, lo que más le preocupaba, pues sabía perfectamente que ella, al ser tan hermosa y la heredera un Clan tan ancestral y poderoso, corría peligro. Pero él sí que estaba preparado y dispuesto a protegerla a toda costa, con su vida si era necesario.

Algo que también le gustaba de su prima era su cuerpo. Este detalle lo había descubierto el día anterior, cuándo, por alguna razón desconocida, la había espiado, en parte sin querer, mientras ella se bañaba. Tenía unas curvas preciosas, sus pechos comenzaban a desarrollarse. Sintió pena al darse cuenta de que su pequeña prima ya no era tan pequeña y estaba tomando la forma del cuerpo de una verdadera mujer.

_—_Neji-Niisan. _—_Lo llamó su prima._— _¿Sucede algo? Ti-tienes las mejillas rojas. _—_Se alarmó la menor.

El muchacho se enfadó, ya que no le gustaba que supieran lo que pensaba o sentía, o, al menos, que supieran que le pasaba algo y que no estaba sereno, cómo le gustaba mostrarse.

_—_No es nada, Hinata-sama. _—_Contestó cortante, a lo que su prima respondió con un pequeño puchero que intentó ocultar._— _Perdóneme, no tengo un buen día. _—_Explicó al sentirse culpable.

_—_Esta bien, no es nada. _—_Se recompuso.

Al chico le pareció tan extraño que su prima se pusiera así por un simple comentario, cuando se suponía que estaba acostumbrada a ese trato frío y frase tajantes, ya que todo el resto del Clan la trataba así. Él mayor no tenía idea de que la razón por la cuál Hinata estaba tan sensible era porque no le importaba lo tajante que sean con ella, si no quién era; el simple echo de que su primo la trate de ese modo frío la hacía sentirse pésimo.

_—_¿La ayudo a estirar? _—_Preguntó el mayor.

La menor sonrió: _—_Por supuesto, gracias. _—_Pero esa era una sonrisa falsa; cómo odiaba que la tratara de 'usted'.

Ella se sentó con las piernas estiradas, mientras que su primo se arrodillaba frente a ella y le ayudaba a estirar las piernas, tomando su pie, haciendo flexionar la pierna y volviéndola a estirar.

En el proceso, Hinata notó que su primo estaba demasiado serca de ella, no era que le disgustara, nada de eso, pero eso hacía que se sonrojara al extremo. Mientras, su primo seguía disfrutando de la cercanía de sus labios con los de su prima.

Siguió presionando la pierna de su prima, fingiendo ayudarla a estirar. Sin darse cuenta, la menor fue haciéndose cada vez más hacia atrás, sintiéndose acechada por esa mirada tan fría e inexpresiva que le brindaba su primo, hasta que, irremediablemente, quedó tumbada en el suelo, con su primo encima suyo, el cual tampoco se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, los movimientos fueron más que nada por _inercia_, pero tenía que admitir, que le gustaba tenerla así de cerca, y en parte lo había echo a propósito.

—Perdón Hinata-sama. —Se apresuró a disculparse, cuándo recobró el sentido y la cordura.

—¡No! —Lo frenó su prima por lo brazos, atrayendolo nuevamente hacia ella.

La reacción sorprendió al mayor, por lo que preguntó: —¿Que sucede Hinata-sama?

—No me llames así. —Dijo, más cómo orden que cómo un pedido.— No me gusta.

Estaba hasta la médula de ese trato de 'usted' tan seco y distante, simplemente, no podía soportarlo más. Podía vivir con la indiferencia de su padre y de su hermana, además de la muerte de su dulce madre, pero no podía con la indiferencia de su primo. _No podía con él._

Mientras que el mayor estaba hasta la médula de contenerse con esas ganas de asfixiarla a besos. Toda su vida la había amado, y no, no cómo una simple prima, no cómo su familia. Se enamoró de ella desde la primera vez que la vio, ese día en que le pusieron ese sello del demonio en su frente, recordaba que estaba muy bonita, lo cuál comentó a su padre.

Después de enamorarse, junto con varios sucesos trágicos más, cómo la muerte de su padre, etc, la odió, la odió con profundidad, pero más se odió a sí mismo por quererla y despreciarla al mismo tiempo, a él no le gustaba estar con fundido. Luego apareció el Uzumaki para abrirle los ojos y hacer que la vuelva a amar con plenitud otra vez.

Ahora, la tenía allí, debajo suyo, a su merced.¡A la mierda con la familia!No iba a pasar toda su vida mirándola desde lejos, protegiéndola, pero sin demostrar que la amaba, sin tenerla. Esa era una locura. Por más que él no sea un tipo impulsivo, por una sola vez en su vida, se iba a dar el gusto.

—¿Cómo quiere que la llame? —Preguntó acercándose demasiado.

—No quiero que me trates de usted. —Se encaprichó.

—De acuerdo. —Asintió el mayor, lo cuál sorprendió a la menor.

Sin previo aviso, y preso de sus impulsos, el genio arremetió contra su boca, robándole el aliento. La heredero del Clan se sonrojó al extremo y trató de seguirle el paso, algo muy difícil. Neji tomó ambas piernas de la chica bajo suyo y se colocó entre medio de ellas, haciendo que estas lo abrazaran por la cintura.

De repente paró, sabiendo que iba demasiado rápido para su prima, por lo que volvió a besarla, pero esta vez, con más delicadeza. Notó que su prima estaba tensa, seguramente por la vergüenza o la inexperiencia, o quizá ambas. Le encantó la idea de ser el primer beso de Hinata, por lo que siguió besándola gustoso de el sabor de sus labios.

Él le enseñaría a besar.¿Para qué está la familia después de todo?

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**¡Buenas a todos! Este es un fic dedicado con todo el cariño del mundo a Culut-camia, por ser el post número 10.000 del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas, un foro extraordinario.**_

_**¡Felicitaciones Culut-senpai! Ojalá te haya gustado. Disfruté escribiendo de esta pareja, es muy linda xD Perdóname, no pude hacerlo más largo T.T**_

_**En fin, les agradecería que comentaran, si no igualmente muchas gracias por haberlo leído. Nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente cap.**_

_**¡Matta ne!**_


	2. Hanabi

_Dedicatoria especial:__ Este fic va dedicado con mucho cariño a Culut-camia, por su post número 10.000._

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Advertencia:__ Incesto._

* * *

**Muñeca de Porcelana.**

**Capitulo 2: Hanabi.**

_Puedes encontrar millones de amigos en el mundo, intercambiarlos, canjearlos, guardarlos o perderlos, pero tu hermano siempre será tu hermano._

Una cansada Hanabi volvía de su misión. Luego de dejar el reporte de la misión en el despacho de la Hokage, se dirigió a su casa, con el certero alivio de que esa sería su última misión del día.

Entró a la casa y se dirigió a la sala, donde no había nadie. Se sorprendió, ya que se suponía que los únicos en casa serían su hermana Hinata y su primo Neji. Luego escuchó unas voces en el patio, supuso que eran ellos y que quizá estaban entrenando, puesto que su hermana llevaba tiempo pidiéndole a su primo que la ayudara a entrenar.

Salió al patio y se quedó muda, con los ojos excesivamente abiertos. Su primo estaba arriba de su hermana, y lo peor de todo es que estaba **besándola**. Se aclaró la garganta y ambos individuos se polarizaron repentinamente, asustados, ya que pensaban que estaban completamente solos en la casa.

Neji fue e primero en dar vuelta la cabeza hacia su prima menor y hablar. —Esto se puede explicar, Hanabi-sama. —Habló temblando, esperando sonar tranquilo y firme cómo siempre.

_Kuso. _Pensó el ojiperla.

Hinata sintió cómo su corazón iba palpitando cada vez más lento, cómo si tuviera liento, por lo que aspiraba y exhalaba con mucha dificultad. Neji temblaba y sintió cómo si su corazón se le hubiera achicado dos tallas, cómo si con ambas manos se lo estuvieran aplastando.

El mayor de los Hyuga se levantó rápidamente e hizo una reverencia, a lo que su prima mayor también respondió levantándose. El mayor intentó huir luego de hacer la reverencia, pero Hanabi se lo impidió.

—Ha-hana-chan. —Tartamudeó la chica mayor de los de ojos perla.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —Habló en tono alto, intimidando a los presentes.

Ciertamente la menor no estaba enojada, ni disgustada, sólo que la tomó por sorpresa, y, cómo toda buena Hyuga, decidió tomarse esa sorpresa a pecho, reaccionando duramente. Era una costumbre que había obtenido a la temprana edad de 7 años, gracias a la admiración que sentía por su padre, comenzó a imitar a este en la forma de reaccionar, los gestos, los sentimientos que sacaba a la luz y los que dejaba profundamente guardados en su ser.

Al entender que ninguno de los dos le contestaría, Hanabi volvió a romper el silencio:

—¿Y? ¿Van a decirme qué estaban haciendo? Neji-niisan, dijiste que esto podía explicarse. —Finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

—Ha-Hanabi-sama... —Tartamudeó su primo.— No es lo qué usted piensa. Hinata-sama se había lastimado la pierna y yo estaba intentando...

Fue interrumpido. —¿La pierna? Yo veo que está parada allí sin hacer el menor esfuerzo. —Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que le mintieran.— De nuevo, ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Esta vez, contesten sin mentirme.

—_Gomen*_, Hanabi-sama, no volveré a mentirle. —Agachó la cabeza apenado.

—Hanabi-chan. —Habló la mayor de las hermanas.— Yo-yo...etto... Neji-niisan me estaba ayudando a estirar las piernas.

De cierta forma, lo que decía Hinata no era mentira, la verdad era que él la estaba ayudando a estirar, luego pasó lo _otro_, pero eso no era algo que su hermanita menor precisara saber. Neji dejó escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo, para luego hablar con más seguridad.

—Es cierto. —Fue lo único que logró articular.

Ahora Hanabi se sentía más tranquila, ya que logró encontrar en los ojos de su primo y su hermana la verdad. Ella sabía detectar, con sólo mirarle a los ojos a alguien, si este estaba mintiendo o diciendo la verdad, era algo que había aprendido de niña, para no dejar que la pasaran por encima, ya que, siendo una niña pequeña, muchos osaban mentirle en la cara, pensando que ella, cómo tonta, nunca sabría la verdad.

La menor era más inteligente que su prima y su tartamuda hermana juntos, pero también, muy comprensiva, por muy extraño que pareciera, ya que no es normal que nazca alguien 'comprensivo' en su clan, pero después de todo, eran hijas de su madre, una mujer fuera de lo común dentro del clan.

Hanabi, si bien se parecía mucho a su padre y trataba de ser algo parecida a él por admirarlo tanto, sabía que el líder de su clan era extremista en algunos puntos, por lo que trataba de no parecerse a él en algunas cuestiones. El resto de sus características, eran en sí muy parecidas a las de su fallecida madre. Si bien apenas recordaba a la mujer, ya que ella había muerto cuando Hanabi era muy pequeña, sabía que su madre había sido una mujer comprensiva, obediente, frágil y sobre todo cariñosa.

Hinata, era la viva imagen de esa mujer, por esas actitudes amables y frágiles era por las cuales a veces la envidiaba, pero luego, recordando cómo todos solían pasarla por encima, los maltratos de Hiashi hacia ella, junto con el desprecio y lo débil que podía llegar a ser en comparación con ella, comprendía que a veces era mejor parecerse a su padre que a su madre, por una simple cuestión de _supervivencia_. Ser parte del Clan Hyuga, era un reto, no importaba si eras parte de _Soke_ o del _Bunke*_, todos eran juzgados y clasificados por igual; eras 'débil' o eras 'fuerte', no existía punto intermedio; a los fuertes Hanabi solía llamarlo sobrevivientes.

Lo que le llamaba la atención, era que si _no había punto medio_ ¿Por qué demonios el símbolo de su clan tenía el _Yin y Yang*_? Una de esas preguntas que quizá jamás sean respondidas en su vida.

—¿Ayudabas a One-sama a estirar poniéndote encima de ella, Neji-niisan? Interesante. —Fue lo único que contestó. —A mi no me engañan, sé lo que pasa entre ustedes.

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a entrar en la casa para merendar algo. Antes de entrar, apenas dio vuelta el cuello para dirigirse a los dos Hyugas que quedaron estupefactos ante la reacción, tal vez, algo perturbados.

—No le diré nada a nadie. —Sentenció. A su hermana le brillaron los ojos, mientras que su primo sólo le agradeció e hizo una reverencia.

—Mu-muchas gracias, Ha-hana-chan. —Le agradeció la mayor, casi con ganas de abrazarla.

Era el primer gesto 'amable' que su hermana le dedicaba, se sentía bien que tu hermana menor te comprendiera por primera vez, además de convertirse en tu cómplice. Miró a su primo, quien la miraba expectante, aguardando a su reacción, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué era lo que seguía después de eso? Se cuestionaban ambos en su interior.

—No se emocionen. —Los sacó de sus pensamientos la pequeña de ojos perla.— Me mantendré callada con la sola condición de qué, en breve, le digan sobre _esto_ a padre. No voy a ver cómo esto se convierte en un amor de telenovela y mucho menos que tengan este tipo de _encuentros _a _escondidas_ del resto del clan.

—Pe-pe-pero...Hanabi-chan ¿Co-cómo vamos a decirle a padre? —Preguntó desesperada.

La personalidad de su padre afloró en Hanabi: —No lo sé y no me interesa. Ustedes fueron los que iniciaron esto, ustedes arréglense.

—Yo hablaré con Hiashi-sama. —Habló Neji, sorprendiendo a las presentes.— Hanabi-sama tiene razón, debemos hablar con él.

A pesar de la valentía que trataba de aparentar, por dentro estaba temblando, con un inmenso miedo a la reacción que podría tener su tío ante la noticia de que quería a su prima, pero no de forma fraternal o paterna. Neji sabía que su tío podría dejar que la cortejara a su prima. Pero también sabía que jamás podría estar con ella. Hinata era hermosa, además de proteger a uno de los clanes más poderosos de la historia, por lo que muchos hombres de otros clanes estaban interesados en tomarla cómo su mujer, por lo que su prima mayor pasaría a ser sólo un medio para establecer alianzas, o para emparentar clanes y así hacer más fuertes a ambos clanes.

La realidad era que Hinata y Hanabi, dependiendo de quién sería la elegida para suceder al líder del clan, serían entregadas al mejor postor, al más fuerte, al más rico o al que más le conviniera a Hiashi. Hanabi temblaba ante la idea de ser la próxima líder de lo Hyuga, con todas esas responsabilidades, con el consejo, expectante a cómo tomaría la riendas de su clan, también presionando para que sea igual de fría y calculadora que su padre.

Ella sabía que su padre la prefería para ser la heredera del clan antes que a su hermana mayor. Temía del futuro dentro de ese clan, tanto por ella cómo por su hermana. No era muy demostrativa que digamos, pero amaba profundamente a su hermana Hinata. Su hermana era la viva imagen de su madre, la única, entre los de su clan, que era amable y frágil, sentía cómo si debiera de protegerla.

Hinata era tan débil, cómo la porcelana, tanto que parecía que si se cayera o la tocasen con demasiada fuerza, esta estallaría en mil pedazos. Su hermana era muñequita de porcelana, por eso debía protegerla de que se dañase.

Tenía miedo de que su hermana sea degradada al Bokeluego le aplicaran el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado. Sería muy triste que, viendo lo débil e indefensa que era su hermana, le aplicaran el sello maldito y luego perdiera su libertad, que ya de por sí estaba denigrada. Tantos entrenamientos, tantas exigencias por parte de su padre, la expectativa del resto del clan, todo eso la tenía presa a su hermana y a ella.

Por más que hubiera dos caminos, ser de la rama principal o ser de la secundaria, ambos caminos tenían fines devastadores, ninguno de los dos tenían la libertad asegurada. Y lo peor de todo era que no podían elegir, su padre elegiría a quien le tocaría casarse con alguien que jamás amaría y la tendría cómo esclava, o sería denigrada y también sería llamada esclava. Si Hanabi pudiera elegir, elegiría ser la siguiente líder del clan, así al menos su hermana podría estar con su primo Neji, ya que a los del Soke no les interesaba con quien se casaban o se divorciaban los del Boke, mientra sean leales y buenos sirvientes hacia los del Bunke les daba igual el resto de su mísera vida.

Los Hyuga no tenían punto medio con respecto a la _libertad_.

La verdad era que no había punto medio en nada; eras débil o eras fuerte, eras calmado o eras un idiota hiperactivo, eras un pájaro enjaulado o...eras un pájaro enjaulado. Algunas veces ni si quiera existían opciones.

Trató de pensar en cómo reaccionaría su padre al saber que lo que tenían su hermana y su primo, pero luego desistió de ello, ya que no era problema suyo, por lo que no valía la pena pensar en cuál sería la reacción de Hiashi. Si bien le interesaba su futuro y el de su hermana, faltaban muchos años para que ese destino sea decidido por su padre. Entonces, en el pasar de esos años, no le importaría mucho la suerte que corriera su hermana, a menos que sea de vida o muerte, de no ser así, todas las situaciones que Hinata transitara no serían de su incumbencia, mucho menos le importaría la suerte de su primo.

_Insensible. Igual que papá. _se dijo a si misma. Se maldijo a sí misma en sus pensamientos por actuar de forma tan dura, para luego seguir su camino hacia el interior de la casa.

.

.

* * *

**_Sólo por si las dudas:_**

**_*Gomen: Perdón_**

**_*Soke y Bunke: Rama principal, rama secundaria._**

**_*Yin y Yang: La filosofía de que la vida está llena de la misma cantidad de cosas buenas y malas, simboliza más que nada el equilibrio que se debería mantener en ambas._**

**_*Kuso: Mierda._**

**_¡Moshi moshi! ¡Al fin actualicé! Es que no tenía ni tiempo ni inspiración T.T En serio, estaba hasta el cuello con varios asuntos personales. Tenía una montaña de cosas por hacer y simplemente no podía acomodarme para terminar las cosas y luego ponerme a actualizar, pero al fin lo logré :D (aunque sigo teniendo un par de cosas por hacer)_**

**_Ya sé, ya sé, sé lo que algunos están pensando, si actualizo este fin también debería haber actualizado hace tiempo 'Las Posibilidades de ser Feliz', denme tiempo :$_**

**_Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo están ustedes?¿Ustedes también están hasta el cuello con tareas, fics por escribir o la escuela los tiene cómo esclavos? Yo estoy que estallo de exámenes, trabajos prácticos y tareas._**

**_¿Qué les pareció el cap? Lamento si no hubo mucho NejiHina o mucha emoción que digamos, pero quería más que nada que este capitulo se centrara un poco en Hanabi, cómo se habrán dado cuenta por el titulo, y, cómo también se habrán dado cuenta, Hanabi no es un personaje muy 'emocionante' que digamos._**

**_Aquí les dedico con mucho cariño este cap. a:_**

**_'ASUKA02'; a quién le pareció genial mi fic y quería con ansias que no continuara. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por alentarme a seguir con esta historia cariño._**

**_'Nat and Ash'; Mi querida Nesan, quien siempre intenta comentar primero en mis fic. ¡Sos demasiado tierna!_**

**_'Blacklady Hyuuga'; quien es amante de Hinata. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic._**

**_'damydark'; gracias por esa puntuación_**

**_'Maranine Scual'; Gracias, créeme que dentro de poco tendrá aún más potencial...And yes, I know what it mean ;D_**

**_'Mar Angys Dreams'; ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras Mar-sama!_**

**_Sin más que decir, me despido de todos. Nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente cap._**

**_¡Matta ne!_**


	3. Hiashi

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Advertencia: Incesto._

* * *

**Muñeca de Porcelana.**

**Capítulo 3:**** Hiashi.**

_Un padre es alguien que parece duro y espinoso por fuera, pero en realidad es puro y dulce en su interior._

El líder del Clan Hyuga volvía de una junta del consejo de su clan. Su casa estaba en completo silencio, cómo a él le gustaba. Se topó con su hija menor, Hanabi, quien merendaba tranquilamente.

—Buen día, Otto-sama. —Saludó poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia.

—Hanabi —Respondió serio, a modo de saludo—. ¿Dónde está Hinata? —Preguntó con ese gesto serio, tan característico en él.

—Entrena en el jardín junto a Neji-niisan. —Respondió con la misma seriedad que su progenitor.

Luego de que su hija retomara su merienda con tranquilidad, el mayor se dirigió al patio donde, se suponía, estaría su mayor y su único sobrino. Al llegar, encontró únicamente a su hija mayor y no a su sobrino Neji, lo cual le sorprendió, ya que su hija menor le dijo que estaría con ella, además de que, el menor mayormente ayudaba a entrenar a su prima y pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, a fin de protegerla y atenderla si era necesario.

La niña estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, en posición india en el césped, aplicándose tranquila y cuidadosamente unas vendas en su mano herida, la cual había sido cortada a causa de un exhaustivo entrenamiento. Al verla tan tranquila y delicada, no pudo evitar recordar a su amada y fallecida esposa...

De inmediato dejó esos recuerdos dolorosamente nostálgicos para otro momento y caminó a paso firme con su bastón hasta posicionarse delante de su primogénita.

—Hinata. —Llamó la voz imperiosa de su padre.

La aludida se tensó, como mayormente hacía con una persona desconocida, porque ésta le causaba vergüenza, lo extraño, era que su padre no era para nada un desconocido, es más, fue uno de los primeros en tenerla entre brazos, por lo que a ella misma le resultaba ilógico ponerse tan nerviosa delante de una persona a la cual conocía de toda la vida, es más, una de las dos personas que le había dado la vida.

—O-Otto-sama. —Se paró rápidamente del suelo e hizo una reverencia.

—¿Dónde está Neji? —Preguntó directamente.

—E-e-estaba practicando co-conmigo hace unos momentos, pero luego se fue para encontrarse con su equipo. —Respondió, casi en un hilo de voz.

Su padre asintió, dando a entender que ya no necesitaba más explicaciones, y también, en el proceso, reprimió un gruñido. Cómo odiaba que su hija mayor tartamudeara de esa insoportable manera.

Sin embargo, no se fue al instante, como había supuesto la menor, si no que, en su lugar, se quedó allí parado, inmóvil, serio. Hinata al instante agachó la mirada, poniendo su atención en el césped. No había más que silencio, si quiera el chirriar de los pájaros ser escuchaba.

El nerviosismo aumentó, ya que no sabía qué hacer o qué esperar de ese comportamiento tan atípico de su padre. Atípico, principalmente, porque el jamás se quedaba viéndola así, a menos que sea para regañarla o para dedicarle una de esas largas y severas miradas de 'qué pérdida de tiempo resultaste ser', que tanto dolían.

Sin embargo, ésta no era una mirada cualquiera. Pese a la seriedad de ésta, no terminaba de ser una mirada severa, si no que parecía que el líder de los Hyuuga estaba inspeccionándola, más bien, admirándola, cómo si la niña tuviera un brillo nuevo, algo que la hacía verse mucho más que cuando desayunaron esa mañana.

La ojiperla no tenía ni media idea lo que pasaba por la mente de su padre en ese instante.

El mayor, por su parte, se le quedó viendo porque había visto algo inusual en ella antes de llamarla por su nombre. Justo antes de delatar su presencia, cuando la niña yacía sentada en el césped, a la aludida se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, lo que bastó para que su padre se diera cuenta de que algo se traía su primogénita.

Se quedó a admirar la belleza y pureza de su hija una rato más, hasta que, sorpresivamente, se marchó sin decir una palabra hacia el interior de la mansión. Su hija volvió a sentarse y a concentrarse en su mano lastimada, mientras que su padre la veía desde la puerta lateral de la casa, para luego retomar el camino hacia su habitación.

Al llegar, contempló su cama de dos plazas, la cual, se lamentó, era muy grande para él, ya que hace varios años dormía solo. Extrañaba de sobre manera a esa mujer llena de dulzura y calidez. A veces, podía olvidarse de el horrible sentimiento de dolor y pérdida pero...ella. Hinata. Su primogénita, tan bellamente parecida a su madre, le hacía recordar día tras días que la causa de la belleza de su primera hija estaba muerta y sepultada bajo tierra. Por lo que hacía que, cada vez que miraba a Hinata, recordaba su dolor y el pasado tan hermoso y perfecto que jamás volvería. Y esa era la razón por la que evitaba contemplar a su hija cómo lo había hecho hace unos momentos; para no recordar.

Ahora, inevitablemente, comenzaba a recordar a su amada y fallecida esposa y con ello, su antigua personalidad.

Sí, antes Hiashi, más bien, antes de la muerte de su esposa, no era tan frío y severo, o al menos no lo era con su familia. Antes, llamaba a sus hijas por el honorífico 'hime', las llevaba a pasear, les contaba cuentos antes de ir a la cama a la mayor y, cada vez que podía, volvía a casa con regalos, cómo kimonos, perfumes, flores, collares, pendientes, etc, en otras palabras, todos cortejos y regalos dignos de una princesa. Lo que más caracterizaba su antigua personalidad, era el hecho de sonreír.

Se recostó en su cama y vio el lado vacío de ésta con nostalgia.

Hinata. Su princesa. Tan frágil y bella cómo una muñeca de porcelana. ¿Qué rayos intentaba transmitirle al tratarla de un modo tan frío, distante y sereno? No es que odiara a sus hijas, ni que en verdad lo tuvieran sin cuidado los sentimientos de ellas, si no que la pérdida de su esposa y el constante recordatorio por parte de la mayor hacía que el intento por progresar y superar la tragedia le sea imposible.

¿No la odiaba? ¿Acaso no odiaba que Hinata fuera tan parecida a su madre y por eso la odiaba? A veces creía imposible que alguien pudiera odiar a sus hijos cuando ellos no tenían la culpa de sus desgracias, pero el ser tan descuidado con ella lo hacía pensar que quizá si quiera le tenía cariño a su hija mayor.

Su comportamiento tan distante tenía una causa, pero, a veces, lo asustaba tanto el odiar a sus hijas que, en un acto de arrojo, le pedía encarecidamente a la Hokage que no le asignara misiones peligrosas a sus delicadas hijas, más que nada a Hinata, a sabiendas de que ella era la más débil de las dos, además de cumplir con cada uno de sus deseos —materiales.

A si que, luego de pensarlo mejor, se dio cuenta de que a veces podía ser muy malo con sus hijas por rencor, pero no las odiaba, y que, cuando se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, las protegía de forma indirecta. Lo cual, aún así, estaba mal.

Sentía que se odiaba a sí mismo por ser de esa manera con las únicas personas que amaba, que no lo juzgaban o presionaban con aburridos temas sobre la política de la aldea, cuestiones de protocolo y el futuro y prosperidad del Clan Hyuga. Esas niñas...y niño —no debía olvidarse de su sobrino—, eran las personas que más amaba y no lo agobiaban, pero, ¿Qué hacía él para agradecérselos? Pues, para ser sinceros, criarlos en una mansión y darles los materiales de más alta calidad, costara el dinero que costara, no le concedía el título de mejor padre, menos que menos podía escudarse en la muerte de su esposa, de la cual los tres menores no tenían la culpa.

En su rostro, siempre serio, se dibujó otro tipo de expresión, la cual podría describirse cómo determinación. Sí, eso era. Hiashi se había propuesto a sí mismo cambiar, al menos en los pequeños gestos. Dejaría de ser tan insensible y comenzaría a preocuparse más por sus hijas y sobrino y su estado emocional. Desde ese día, no volvería a ser tan serio...al menos no tanto.

Se levantó de la cama y abandonó la mansión, a la cual no volvió hasta muy entrada la noche.

.

.

* * *

.

El frío estaba congelando a la pobre ojiperla que se acurrucaba entre las sábanas, intentando retener algo de frío y conciliar el sueño.

Pensaba incesablemente en la advertencia/amenaza de su hermana menor —_que para ser la menor era la que hacía el papel de hostigadora y no la hostigada— _y en cómo decirle a su padre que ahora estaba enamorada de su primo. Es decir, eso era amor, ¿no?

Una nueva incógnita se sumaba a su lista: ¿Realmente estaba enamorada de Neji? Es decir, hacía más de una semana que sentía esa extraña sensación cada vez que él se le acercaba o le hablaba. Generalmente ella charlaba y se mostraba más abierta con su primo que con otras personas, ya que se sentía más segura de sí misma y cómoda con él. Sin miedo.

—Hinata-sama. —Llamó la inconfundible voz de su primo desde la entrada de su amplia habitación.

—¿Neji-niisan? —Dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño e intentando incorporarse— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó algo extrañada.

Parecía magia. Cada vez que pensaba en él de esa forma, cada vez que sentía que lo necesitaba, de la nada su primo hacía acto de aparición. Y este caso no era la excepción. Allí estaba, en su puerta, descalzo, con unos pantalones blancos y una remera sin mangas oscura, los cuales usaba para dormir.

—Quería verla —Respondió—. Necesitaba verla. —Corrigió agachando la cabeza.

La ojiperla simplemente no supo qué responder. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Neji, por su parte, había olvidado la verdadera razón por la cual había acudido a la habitación de su prima a esas horas de la madrugada; debían buscar la manera de decirle al Hiashi lo que estaba pasando entre ellos antes de que su prima menor los delatara y todo terminara en desastre.

El mayor caminó hasta llegar a la cama de su prima y sentarse allí, al lado de ella, quien temblaba por frío y se sonrojaba a medida que él se iba acercando hacia ella con intención de besarla.

Antes de que sus labios se rozasen, el ojiperla se frenó, sintiendo por unos momentos la respiración algo agitada de su prima, quien estaba recostada debajo suyo con los ojos cerrados, inmóvil. La admiró por unos instantes para luego hablar.

—Debemos buscar la manera de decirle a Hiashi-sama lo nuestro —Dijo, tratando de recuperar la cordura y no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

—Sí —Contestó ella con un hilo de voz.

Realmente Hinata tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Temía tanto de su padre que apenas si podía hablarle y mirarlo a los ojos, entonces, ¿Cómo iba a decirle que mantenían una relación 'amorosa' con su primo? Temblaba con sólo formular esa idea en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, tenía una muy pequeña, pequeñísima, esperanza de poder hablar con su padre, al menos si Neji estaba con ella en el momento de hablar.

Con su primo podía hablar sin tartamudear y sentirse segura. Sentía nadie iba a lastimarla o si quiera ofenderla en frente de él, porque su primo la defendería. Y en parte era cierto, Neji no podía negar que, en los últimos tiempos, se había vuelto bastante sobreprotector con su prima menor, preocupándose de sobremanera cada vez que ésta salía de misión sin él.

Hinata creía que, si su primo estaba allí con ella, podría reunir la suficiente valentía cómo para mirar a los ojos a su padre y decirle el amor que profesaba por el hijo de su fallecido tío. Si su primo estaba allí con ella, no habría problema, entonces, lo único que quedaba era la gran incógnita: ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Sí bien estaba un 97.5% segura de que reaccionaría mal, no sabía qué tan mal reaccionaría y cómo afectaría esto en la futura relación entre su primo y ella...si es que iban a dejarlos tener relación alguna.

—Hinata-sama —Murmuró el ojiperla sobre sus labios, volviendo a perder la cordura.

Allí estaba. De vuelta tratándola de usted cuando estaba a centímetros de besarla. Cada vez que estaban solos, algo cambiaba dentro de la ojiperla. Al sentir que podía ser ella misma con su primo, también sentía que podía sacar una parte de ella que estaba algo escondida; esa parte que era, sólo un poco, mandona y caprichosa, esa Hinata que no tartamudeaba para hablar y en vez de pedir, ordenaba cómo si fuera que la hubieran malcriado. Aunque, al menos así era antes.

—Ya deja de tratarme de usted y de llamarme así —Ordenó en con voz firme, pero en un susurro a la vez, para que nadie escuchara.

—De acuerdo —Accedió él.

Es que, ¿Cómo no cumplirle los caprichos a su prima favorita? Se le hacía imposible mirarla a los ojos y no acatar sus órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Aunque le gustaba la Hinata de siempre, también le gustaba esa parte de ella que era segura de sí misma, lo hacía sentir orgulloso de estar enamorado de una chica con carácter, que se puede cuidar sola, que casi siempre es frágil pero, cuando la situación lo merita, es fuerte e independiente.

La ojiperla pasó su mano por el cabello del chico que tenía encima suyo, quien posaba ambas manos, sosteniendo su peso, a ambos lados del cuerpo de su prima. Se acercó a ella y se apoderó de su boca, introduciendo su lengua dentro de ésta.

Su prima ahogó un gemido de sorpresa al sentir la lengua de Neji invadir su boca, para que luego un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus impecable mejillas, antes, pálidas. El ojiperla se subió a horcajadas sobre su prima consentida, profundizando aún más el beso, convirtiéndolo en una lucha por ver quién llegaba más profundo de los dos, quién ahogaba más al otro con su amor.

...

Se les paró el corazón cuando escucharon unos pasos firmes acercarse a la habitación de la menor. Se paralizaron por completo y hasta parecía que ni si quiera podían respirar. Tras escuchar que los pasos se hacían más sonoros, lo cual significaba que la persona que los emitía se estaba acercando, el mayor logró reaccionar y meterse debajo de la cama de su prima, no sin antes decirle —: Hazte la dormida —En un susurro en su oído.

La ojiperla, al escuchar la orden, de inmediato se acomodó un poco y cerró los ojos, al tiempo que intentaba acompasar su respiración, hace unos minutos exaltada, para que sea más creíble que ella dormía plácidamente. Y, en efecto, lo estaba haciendo bien, ya que su padre entró al dormitorio, se quedó unos segundos parado en frente de la cama de su hija, para luego agacharse, dejar algo a un lado de su cama y marcharse al siguiente dormitorio...

¡El de Neji! El ojiperla, quien desde debajo de la cama de su prima vio cómo su tío salía de la habitación y, luego de llegar al pasillo, dar vuelta hacia la derecha, en dirección hacia su habitación, se levantó apresuradamente y se dirigió, lo más sigiloso y rápido posible, hacia el baño.

Al llegar allí, se echó un poco de agua en la cara y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, aparentando tranquilidad, en dirección hacia su habitación, en completa penumbra. De la nada vio a su tío caminando en dirección contraria, con expresión severa y algo molesta, hasta quedar en frente de él.

—¿Dónde estabas, Neji? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido— Fui a tu habitación y no estabas allí.

—Estaba en el baño, Hiashi-sama —Contestó él con simpleza.

El semblante de su tío se relajó al encontrar honestidad en los ojos de su sobrino, ya que él se hubiera dado cuenta si éste le estaba mintiendo o no con sólo mirarlo a los ojos —cualidad que también heredó la menor de sus hijas. El menor, por su parte, estaba algo aliviado, ya que realmente no le estaba mintiendo a su tío, en parte, porque realmente había estado en el baño. Claro que, donde estaba antes de ir al baño era algo que el líder de su clan no necesitaba saber. Neji sabía que no podía mirar a los ojos del hermano de su padre, el que le había dado un espacio en la mansión de la familia principal y se había hecho cargo de él y su educación, y luego mentirle. No le daba la sangre para hacer eso.

—Deberías irte a dormir. No es hora para andar rondando por los pasillos de la casa —Acotó Hiashi severamente.

El genio Hyuga se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y hacer una reverencia, para luego marcharse hacia su habitación y, al cerrar la puerta, soltar el aire que, inconscientemente, había retenido desde que se cruzó a su tío en el pasillo hace unos momentos.

.

.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

**_¡Hola gente hermosa! ¿Ya era hora de que actualizara este fic, no? xD Ya saben que entre los problemas personales, más varios retos en los que participé y otro fic que actualicé, bueno, estuve muy ocupada como ponerme manos a la obra en este fanfic, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca n.n_**

**_Ahora, sobre cap. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué opinan de Hiashi? Yo, ciertamente, lo odié por mucho tiempo xD prácticamente desde el primer momento en que lo vi lo detesté jeje pero bueno, se me ocurrió que él tal vez pudiera haber sido distinto cuando joven, además de estar dolido y de haber tenido un cambio drástico de personalidad por esto de haber perdido a su esposa, es decir, eh visto que muchos se centran en la pobre Hinata que es tratada muy fríamente por su hermana y su padre, más la muerte de su madre, pero muy pocos se detuvieron a pensar en esto de que a Hiashi también habrá sufrido por la muerte de la mujer con la que se casó y tuvo dos críos xD_**

**_En fin, estas son las preguntas a responder: ¿Qué es lo que Hiashi dejó a un lado en la cama de Hinata? ¿Cómo le dirán al líder de los Hyuga sobre lo de su amor? ¿Lo harán a tiempo o Hanabi cumplirá con su advertencia/amenaza y se lo contará todo a su padre? ¿Actualizaré a tiempo la siguiente vez? xD ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas de las cuales ya sé las respuestas? xD_**

**_Y la más importante: ¿Dejaré de cortar los momentos hot o que podrían llegar a ser 'lime' de Neji y Hinata de una buena vez? xD Todo eso será respondido en el siguiente capítulo de..._**

**_Okey, no, me dejé llevar xD_**

**_En fin, les agradecería muchísimo si comentaran, de todas formas gracias por leer. Nos estamos leyendo.¡Saludos! _****_¡Matta ne!_**

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
